Embolic a Kiyomizu
by Terry Wolles
Summary: *ATENCIÓ! MINI SPOILERS DEL FILE 1001 INCOMING!* Un rumor molt sòrdid i sucós involucrant en Shinichi i la Ran s'ha escampat pel grup d'estudiants de l'Institut Teitan de viatge a Kyoto. Cap dels dos sembla estar-ne al corrent, però en descobrir de què es tracta, la Ran li etziba una bona bufa a en Shinichi i fuig de l'hotel! Podrà el detectiu de l'Est trobar-la i arreglar-ho tot?


**Molt bé... A veure com explico aquesta bogeria... XD**

 **El dia que escric això, dimecres 16 d'agost del 2017, s'han filtrat els primers spoilers del File 1001 del Detectiu Conan i apareix un requadre on en Heiji, tapat al llit de Kyoto amb el llacet transformador de veu, es fa passar per en Shinichi. Quan li pregunten si en Shin i la Ran es van fer un petó a Londres, ell sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades diu: "We did everything!", que es podria traduir com a "vam fer de tot". Llavors... que passaria si aquest _everything_ inclogués coses obscures, marranes i que alguns fans desitjen veure? XD Doncs bé, aquest és el resultat que ha creat la meva ment malalta, i que he escrit en només 9 hores. ^^U**

 **Gaudiu-lo! :3**

* * *

 **EMBOLIC A KIYOMIZU**

 **Un fanfic de Terry Wolles**

* * *

 **Els personatges d'aquesta història són propietat de Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

En Heiji l'havia feta ben grossa. Com se li va acudir dir amb la veu d'en Shinichi pel llacet transformador que havia fet "de tot" amb la Ran després de la confessió de Londres? Al dia següent el grup n'anava tan ple que fins i tot la Sonoko i la Masumi s'ho van creure, però tot va explotar quan la Ran ho va descobrir. L'esbroncada que li va deixar anar li va fer molt més mal que la bufetada posterior, ja que no només l'havien pintat com si fos una noia fàcil, sinó que a sobre aquella afirmació falsa podia arribar fins i tot als seus pares, ja que un rumor així sobre el detectiu adolescent i la filla del detectiu Kogoro Mouri podia ser ben sucós. La pressió se li va fer tan insuportable a la Ran que va fugir corrents d'immediat, deixant tot el grup plantat i amb en Shinichi destrossat. Li va faltar temps d'anar a buscar-la a l'hotel on s'allotjaven, però allà no la va trobar. Estava tan cabrejat que fins i tot li va clavar un cop de puny a en Heiji, i ben merescut que el tenia per l'escàndol que havia provocat. En Kudo va buscar la Ran per tot arreu de Kyoto, fins i tot sota les pedres, de manera desesperada per intentar resoldre aquell problema tan gros.

— Raaaaaan!? On ets Ran!? Contesta, sisplau! —cridava el detectiu, amb la veu gairebé trencada.

El dia va anar passant, i tots els membres de l'institut Teitan van ajudar en Shinichi a buscar la Ran. Fins i tot en Heiji, que va fer acte de presència davant de tot l'alumnat i va reconèixer que va voler gastar-li una petita broma a en Kudo, però que li va marxar de les mans de molt mala manera. Fins i tal punt va reconèixer el seu error que va acceptar de bon grat que en Shinichi li clavés una altra bufa. El detectiu de l'est, però, va replicar amb una mà a l'espatlla, demanant-li perdó pel cop de puny. Un cop reconciliats els dos amics, tot el grup de l'institut Teitan es va posar en marxa per buscar la karateka.

* * *

Es ponia el sol al temple de Kiyomizu, i en Shinichi i companyia encara seguia buscant la Ran. El detectiu de cabells foscos estava fet pols, portava hores buscant-la sense beure ni menjar, desitjant més que res trobar la seva millor amiga. De cop i volta, la Sonoko va assenyalar a l'altra banda del temple.

— Mireu! És allà!

Efectivament, la Ran es trobava allà, observant la posta de sol amb un posat trist i desolat. En Shinichi va fer una ganyota de preocupació, podia distingir l'aura de tristesa de la seva estimada des de ben lluny.

— Costarà convèncer-la que tot ha sigut una broma de mal gust... Hi hauria d'anar i disculpar-me amb ella per la vergonya que li he fet passar... —va comentar en Heiji, dirigint-se cap allà.

En Shinichi, però, el va aturar in situ i el va mirar amb una cara ben seriosa.

— No, Hattori. Ella no està enfadada amb tu... encara. -va comentar el detectiu de l'Est, assumint que la Ran es cabrejaria amb en Heiji per la liada que li ha fet- No creurà la paraula de ningú a part de la meva en aquests moments, només em faria cas a mi en aquest assumpte. Ara mateix sóc jo qui li ha fet mal, i he de ser jo qui li demani perdó.

Era un gest noble per part seva, però també un que li podia costar molt car. En Shinichi va avançar a passes lentes, estudiant la complicada situació en que es trobava. Aquell viatge a Kyoto era una oportunitat d'or per tancar tots els forats que havien quedat encara per tancar a Londres. Des que la Haibara li va garantir que tornaria a tenir antídot, en Shinichi havia planejat el seu retrobament amb la Ran de manera minuciosa, i fins a aquell descuit monumental d'en Heiji tot havia anat com la seda. Només havia d'esperar al moment que ella estigués preparada per tenir una petita trobada, tots dos sols en algun racó de Kyoto per esperar el que molts dels seus companys també desitjaven: la resposta a la confessió d'en Shinichi a Londres. Tot l'institut Teitan n'estava al corrent gràcies a la Sonoko, i fins i tot la seva amiga havia insinuat amb els seus gestos que la resposta podia arribar en aquest viatge. Per desgràcia, la maleïda broma ho va posar tot potes enlaire, de manera ara li tocava a en Shinichi salvar el dia i arreglar el desastre.

* * *

La Ran observava la posta de sol des del balcó de Kiyomizu amb aparent calma, però per dins encara li bullia la sang. Aquella mentida estúpida d'en Shinichi l'havia posat en una situació compromesa i li havia fet passar la vergonya més humiliant de la seva vida. Però per què? Per què dimonis havia de presumir d'haver fet de tot quan no havia fet res? Orgull estúpid de mascle? Pressió de grup? Ganes de fer-se l'interessant? Cap d'aquelles raons li encaixaven, però el que sabia segur es que no tenia ganes ni de dirigir-li la mirada a aquell detectiu maníac. Per desgràcia, les coses mai sortien com ella volia, i allà el tenia, darrere seu. No li calia ni girar-se només amb notar la seva presència sabia del cert que en Shinichi era allà.

— Què vols? —va preguntar, amb una veu freda com el glaç.

En Shinichi va sentir ben endins aquesta fredor, ben poc habitual en ella.

— Ran... —va respondre ell, amb un to trist— No saps el greu que em sap tot l'escàndol que s'ha muntat...

— I m'ho dius ara, després de fer-te el "machito" davant de tots, desgraciat? —va replicar la karateka, plena de ràbia— Tu saps la vergonya que he passat? Tothom s'ha pensat que era la típica noia fàcil que es deixa fer de tot amb només quatre paraules maques, com si fos una porca! Això pot arribar a la meva família, saps?! Tu tens idea del mal que els pot arribar a fer pensar que la seva filla és d'aquesta manera? Et passa la mínima idea pel cap o el tens ple de sexe com tota la resta de nois hormonats perduts?!

Aquella explosió de ràbia i còlera va silenciar completament el grup d'alumnes de l'institut Teitan, que miraven els esdeveniments des d'una distància prudent. Mai havien vist la Ran tan enfadada com en aquella ocasió, perfectament li podia sortir fum per les orelles com si fos una xemeneia.

— Jo no he sigut qui ha escampat aquesta mentida! —va assegurar en Shinichi— Han intentat gastar-nos una broma de mal gust, això és tot...

Però la Ran no estava satisfeta amb aquella resposta, no senyor. La noia de cabells castanys estava a punt de posar-se a plorar desconsoladament, però encara li quedava odi per alliberar.

— I una merda, mentider! De debò et penses que m'enganyaràs amb un truc tan idiota com aquest?! Ets la persona més creguda i prepotent que he conegut en ma vida, només a tu se't podria acudir presumir d'una animalada com aquesta! I pensar...

Llavors, les llàgrimes van començar a caure lentament dels ulls de la Ran. La noia karateka havia arribat al seu límit, ja no podia suportar més la ràbia i la tristesa acumulades al seu cos. En Shinichi i la resta no podien fer res més que mirar-ho tot amb cara de circumstàncies, mentre ella intentava eixugar-se les llàgrimes com podia.

— I pensar que t'he esperat durant tant de temps, com una bleda... Estava preocupadíssima per tu, dia i nit pensant on podies ser i com et podies trobar perquè ara em surtis amb això... Sóc la dona més imbècil del planeta, però és que m'ho mereixo per estúpida. Sempre que estic al teu costat en passa alguna, però això és massa per a mi... Per què dimonis no pots entendre ni que sigui per un segon com em sento ara mateix, eh Shinichi?!

En Kudo estava fet pols. Aquell discurs colpit i dolorós de la Ran l'havia deixat sense alè. El dolor que sentia la seva estimada literalment li traspassava el cos, com si fossin espases ben esmolades, i li anaven tallant l'ànima i l'empatia lentament. No sabia com fer-s'ho per recuperar la Ran en una situació tan crítica com aquesta. Només ell tenia la clau per calmar-la, encara que li acabés caient una pluja de cops i puntades de peu. Molt a poc a poc, en Shinichi va fer dues passes en direcció a la Ran, volent acostar-s'hi per intentar apagar la flama de la ràbia que l'havia posseït. Ella, però, va veure de seguida les intencions del seu company de classe i es va fer enrere.

— No sisplau... no te m'acostis...

En Shinichi, però, va fer cas omís de les paraules de la Ran i va seguir avançant, molt lentament, al mateix temps que ella tirava enrere. La Sonoko, en Heiji i la resta s'ho miraven amb moltíssima tensió, esperant que la cosa acabés bé.

— Shinichi, com facis una passa més et juro que et trenco la cara... —va amenaçar la Ran, mig plorosa.

— No sembles gaire convençuda... De debò em vols pegar amb les teves guitzes de karate? —va replicar en Shinichi, intentant provocar alguna reacció en la noia.

— No et burlis de mi... Ja t'he dit que no t'acostis...

— Ran, sisplau, m'has de creure, jo no he tingut res a veure amb tot això, jo només ho vull arreglar... —va insistir en Kudo, fent més passes cap endevant.

— Shinichi, prou!

— Ran, per l'amor de Déu, arreglem això com a persones adultes! —va fer el detectiu, estirant el braç.

— No te m'acostis! —va cridar la Ran, rebutjant la mà del jove i buscant la barana de fusta del mirador amb la seva mà esquerra.

Llavors, es va produir un fet totalment inesperat. La barana, que tenia pinta d'estar molt atrotinada, va cedir davant dels ulls de tothom. Quan la Ran hi va posar la mà, va ser com si la destrossés amb molta facilitat, i de cop i volta la karateka es va trobar flotant al bell mig de l'aire, i amb una caiguda de dotze metres sota seu. Els ulls d'en Shinichi es van glaçar en veure com la seva amiga de la infància es precipitava al buit a càmera lenta. Tan ràpid com va poder, el jove detectiu es va llençar al terra i va agafar de miracle el canell dret de la seva estimada, mentre que amb la seva mà esquerra s'aferrava com podia al que quedava de barana.

— No, deixa'm anar! Prefereixo caure a que em salvis tu! —cridava la Ran, fora de sí.

— Calla d'una vegada i escolta el que t'he de dir, collons! —va vociferar en Shinichi, fins al capdamunt del numeret que havia muntat la seva amiga.

Tant la Ran com la resta de companys, que havien sortit corrents per ajudar-los, es van quedar glaçats després d'aquell crit. Mai havien vist en Shinichi enfadat de debò, però realment aquella era la gota que vessava el got.

—No et penso deixar morir, Ran... —va començar, agafant tan fort com podia el canell de la karateka i resant perquè la resta de la barana no cedís— Si ho fes, la meva vida deixaria de tenir sentit... No tens ni idea del que he lluitat per ser aquí a Kyoto, per poder ser al teu costat. M'ha costat Déu i ajuda resoldre tota la ferralla que tenia acumulada per poder ser amb tu i amb tots, perquè és el que més desitjava. I ara, per culpa d'una mentida estúpida que ha escampat en Hattori no penso deixar que el nostre vincle es trenqui...

La Ran escoltava atentament les paraules d'en Shinichi mentre feia tot el possible perquè el seu canell no li rellisqués. En Hattori havia dit? No, era impossible que en Heiji hagués sigut el responsable, si ni tan sols era allà, o almenys en teoria. Però les paraules tan profundes i sinceres del detectiu l'estaven fent canviar de pensament.

— Vinga va, Ran, que tu i jo hem passat les mil i una i hem continuat igual d'units! —seguia en Kudo, amb tota la sinceritat del món— Tu dius que mai entenc com et sents, però ja t'ho vaig dir a Londres... Mai podria arribar a desxifrar el cor de la dona que estimo! I per l'amor de Déu que no et penso deixar morir!

I llavors en Shinichi va començar a estirar del braç de la Ran amb totes les seves forces, fent una tasca titànica per tal de salvar la seva millor amiga de caure des de dotze metres d'alçada. Aquelles últimes paraules van emocionar la Ran, pràcticament evaporant tota aquella malícia tòxica que s'havia acumulat de forma malsana al seu cos. Ara ho veia clar, en Shinichi Kudo tenia un cor d'or. Malauradament, el que no tenia era prou energia com per aixecar la seva estimada només d'un braç. I per si això fos poc, estaven a punt de generar-se problemes més greus.

— Shinichi! La barana! S'està trencant! —va cridar la Ran, horroritzada.

En efecte, la part de la barana on s'havia agafat en Shinichi estava a punt de cedir pel mal estat en que es trobava. En Kudo va fer un altre esforç per aixecar la seva amiga, però estava fet pols de tota la recerca que havia fet durant el dia. Semblava que allò havia d'acabar en tragèdia, però per sort hi havia algú allà per ajudar-los.

— Va, ràpid!

En el moment que en Shinichi i la Ran més ho necessitaven, van fer acte de presència la Masumi, en Heiji i en Nakamichi per ajudar-los en aquella situació que se'ls havia anat de les mans.

— Ran, estira l'altre braç cap amunt i agafa't a la meva mà ben fort! —va cridar la jove detectiu.

La Ran va assentir i va seguir la instrucció de manera immediata, i entre tots quatre la van poder tornar a pujar amunt. Tots els seus companys de classe van respirar alleujats i alguns fins i tot van aplaudir quan van veure que rescataven la capitana de l'equip de karate sana i estàlvia. En Shinichi va respirar fortament però alleujat, havent-se tret un enorme pes de sobre, mentre la Ran respirava de forma agitada mentre la Masumi i la Sonoko l'atenien.

— Ran, és un miracle! Estàs bé! —va dir l'hereva del grup Suzuki, tot plorant abraçant-la fortament.

— Et trobes bé, Kudo? No us heu fet cap lesió? —li va preguntar en Nakamichi, el seu company d'habitació a l'hotel.

— No... l'únic que ens enduem és l'ensurt de les nostres vides. Hattori, la pròxima vegada que em vulguin prendre el pèl pensa-t'ho dues vegades, perquè mira com hem estat a punt d'acabar... —va comentar el detectiu de l'Est, renegant.

— Ho tindré en compte... —va dir el d'Osaka, dirigint-se a la Ran en aquell moment— Ran, no saps el greu que em sap. Si no vols tornar a parlar-me mai més ho entendré...

— Amb donar-te unes puntades de peu a la cara amb la Kazuha em conformo. —va contestar ella, mentre la Sonoko deixava d'abraçar-la.

En Heiji va fer un riure nerviós davant d'aquella afirmació. Definitivament s'havia guanyat una pallisa per provocar aquell desastre gairebé tràgic. En aquell moment, i de manera sorpresiva, la Ran es va llençar sobre en Shinichi i el va abraçar amb molta força. L' _oh_ dels seus companys va ser tan gran que tots es posicionar expectants, fins i tot la Sonoko va treure el mòbil, perquè possiblement estava a punt de gravar un moment històric. El detectiu de Beika, mentrestant, s'havia posat ben vermell però podia sentir perfectament que la Ran estava somicant.

— Perdona'm, Shinichi... Sento moltíssim haver dubtat de tu... Hauria d'haver recordat tot el que hem passat junts abans de perdre els estreps de mala manera...

— Tranquil·la... No hi ha res a perdonar-me, Ran. —va afirmar en Shinichi, reconfortant la seva amiga amb moltíssima suavitat— Jo sempre que pugui seré al teu costat, passi el que passi.

— Gràcies, Shinichi... I... sobre Londres... —va començar la noia, posant a tothom en tensió.

— Ara, ara! —va cridar la Sonoko, ben nerviosa— Ja arriba el gran moment!

— Vaig ser una mica burra de no donar-te una resposta immediata, però es que em vas deixar en estat de xoc. Shinichi, et conec des de la guarderia, i ets una persona que es preocupa molt pels altres, més que per un mateix. Tot i que a vegades ets un presumit, això m'agrada de tu, et dona un aire especial. I, per sobre de tot, sempre has estat per mi i m'has protegit allà on el meu karate no hi arribava. El que intento dir és que... és... és... —la Ran va intentar acabar la frase, però estava massa nerviosa.

Tot el grup, inclòs en Shinichi, estava nerviós i a l'espera del que pogués dir la filla del detectiu Mouri. La noia va posar la ment en blanc, va fer unes respiracions profundes i va deixar anar catorze anys de sentiments envers el detectiu de l'Est resumits en una frase i un gest per emmarcar.

— A prendre pel sac, coi!

I acte seguit va creuar els seus braços per darrere del coll d'en Shinichi i li va fer un petó als llavis. Va ser curt però intens. Els ulls d'en Kudo es van obrir com dues taronges, mentre tota la resta de companys van començar a ovacionar-los i a aplaudir amb intensitat. Un cop els seus llavis es van separar, la Ran va xiuxiuejar una última cosa a en Shinichi abans d'agafar aire:

— Jo també t'estimo, Shinichi.

El detectiu de cabells foscos es va quedar sense paraules. No només l'havia correspost la dona dels seus somnis, sinó que a més li va deixar el cor a mil per hora després d'aquell petó apassionat. En Shinichi es va llençar sobre la seva estimada per tornar-li l'abraçada anterior mentre els seus amics celebraven el moment com si d'una victòria en temps de descompte es tractés.

— Va, Shinichi, què esperes?! —va cridar la Sonoko, que estava plorant de l'emoció mentre seguia gravant— Amb un petó no en tenim prou, en volem un altre!

— Això mateix! Fes-li un altre, Kudo! —va exclamar en Nakamichi, animant la troca.

— Va Kudo, deixa-la sense respiració, que segur que n'ets capaç! —va dir en Heiji, afegint més llenya al foc.

— Un altre! Un altre! Un altre! —van començar a xisclar tots a l'uníson, com si es tractés d'un càntic en un camp de futbol.

En Shinichi i la Ran es van posar dempeus enmig dels càntics dels seus companys, que els van fer posar-se força vermells. La parelleta es va mirar als ulls mentre els altres esperaven la reacció desitjada.

— Què fem? —va preguntar en Shinichi.

— Per mi... cap problema. —va contestar la Ran en veu baixeta, força vermella.

En Shinichi va assentir i ràpidament va tornar a segellar els seus llavis amb els de la dona de la seva vida, sota la ovació i els aplaudiments dels seus amics. Era el moment culminant d'un dia mogut, intens i per al record.

* * *

 **Doncs bé, fins aquí aquesta història, espero que us hagi agradat. Recordeu que un bon review i un favorit m'ajuden a saber la vostra opinió i m'animen a escriure encara més! M'acomiado de vostès, benvolguts "conanerus". :3**

 **Fins la propera! :D**


End file.
